The Ultimate Sacrifice
by Nireena26
Summary: With NOS on a revenge streak as long as Zurg's rap sheet, a cyborg will have to make a choice to spare one of the good guys' own for her own life and safety. But is it merely a deal or something else lying underneath that was planned all along?
1. Prologue

So I got a little inkling for this story and I needed something to go on while I plan out my sequel to "NOS-4-A2.0", so this is it. This story is set a few months after the episode "The Slayer". Hope you all like it, and yes it's short. Get over it.

* * *

><p>(MINERVA's thoughts)<p>

"Ever since learning that NOS-4-A2 wanted revenge on XR, the first robot to turn on him and send the energy vampire to PC-7, I can't help but feel bad for my little friend. Being three-quarters metal, I fell like it's my responsibility to protect him from that monster in any way possible, even if it meant sacrificing myself to him. But that was something I put far into the back of my mind, something that I would never do. Until that one moment I made that decision that turned into a journey on which both of us never expected to be traveling...and discovering a connection between us that would blow the cosmos out of proportion."

* * *

><p>So that's it for now. Going to go and plan the first chapter for this in case you all like it. See you next time!<p> 


	2. The Overbearing Guilt

Alright, so with much thought and delibration, I have come up with the first chapter of this gruesome tale, ready for your enjoyment.

DISCLAIMER: Do not own BloSC. Just my OC and that is it. I have a feeling that I've said this somewhere's before.

* * *

><p>Buzz Lightyear of Star Command<p>

The Ultimate Sacrifice

Chapter 1-The Overbearing Guilt

It had been a few months since going after the energy vampire NOS-4-A2 when he escaped PC-7 to go after the new crystallic fusion reactor that had been installed on Tradeworld and at the same time feeding on innocent robots and taking their powerless shells to his sewer lair for in case of an emergency he could reactivate them under his control. However, his efforts were foiled by Buzz Lightyear, XR, MINERVA4.0, and Savy SL2 who with her energy asorption device finished off the terrible creation of evil and saved the little robot ranger from dark revenge.

However, one of those heroes was affected a bit by the situation. Well, she wouldn't say a bit. More like shaken to the very core of her being. After the first encounter with that monster, the Spiritoian made a promise to herself that since XR saved her and Star Command she would protect him in any way possible. He didn't deserve to suffer through his nightmares like he did almost every night since the mission and the guilt of almost breaking that promise was ripping her apart.

Since the ordeal, she had started getting distant from her teammates and close friends not wanting to trouble them with her problems knowing in her mind that she could handle things on her own but in her heart she was going to need them more than ever during this trial. In her culture during times like this you would turn to the ones closest to you for support and comfort but since being a Space Ranger MINERVA was at a bit of a disadvantage having to work a lot and not being able to get a chance to go her homeworld for the help she needed. But for the time being the cyborg was just going to have to cope for the time being.

On this particular day at the Capitol Planet station our distressed young metalized woman was walking down a corridor in her now usual sulk when she heard up ahead, "Hey, MINERVA! Didn't you get the message about our briefing?"

Looking up, the blue-haired machination saw her teammate Mira Nova, princess of Tangea, waving at her and motioning her to come forward a bit faster so they wouldn't be late. With the blue-skinned heiress was the Jo-adian Booster Munchapper and XR and as soon as her optics rested on the small robot the stinging pain of the bionic woman's irrational guilt struck her again and drove her deeper into the recesses of her inner battle. Reaching them she answered, "Sorry, guys I guess that I was preoccupied with other things to hear it come in on my communicator. Come on let's get moving."

Pushing past them, the three watched walk away observing at the same time then the large cadet asked, "Is it just me or is she acting a bit funny?"

"You know, for a while now, she's been in a bit of a sour mood," the red-haired woman replied a quizzical look on her face. "Actually, it feels like she's been that way for a few months now."

"You're right," the experimental ranger added. "And I think it's been ever since the last encounter with NOS-4-A2."

The trio starting after their fellow Ranger, the former janitor advised, "Should we tell Buzz about this? Maybe he could help her or something."

"I don't know Booster, maybe this is something that she has to deal with on her own. But if it starts to go down badly for her, I'll make sure that Buzz is aware before it's too late," the Tangean told her friend, who was also deeply worried for the mental health of her comrade.

When they arrived at the briefing room Commander Nebula and the galaxy's greatest hero were already there waiting for the other four. As soon as they filed in, the commander in chief barked, "Well, it's about time that you showed up!"

"Commander, before you start, please know that it was I that slowed the others. I didn't get the message about the briefing until the others found me. I'm sorry and it won't happen again."

Eyeing MINERVA his facial expression detailing his suspicion and confusion as to why the Spiritoian wasn't acting like herself. Disregarding it for the moment, he pressed on and started, "For several weeks now we've been getting reports of missing bots from several planet, though none from Tradeworld surprisingly, and those that have been found had this symbol burned into their chassis."

Activating the holoprojector he pulled up the emblem for the team to see which was a triangle with a circle behind it with smaller triangle in the middle of the top edge of the larger one with two curve triangles at the intersections of the two larger shapes, which almost looked like fangs. While they observed Nebula continued, "And when they were discovered to be out of power then disappeared without a trace a few hours after with no clue on where their destination was."

"So what you're saying is that...he's back again?," XR clarified, his entire body shaking and rattling with fear, which only made it worse for the taller automaton.

"Well, that's my next part of this briefing," the head Ranger replied a bit gruffly. "About a month after sending his cold powerless shell back to PC-7 NOS-4-A2 managed to break free again and hasn't been seen since. We're thinking that he's gone off the deep edge and starting his own evil planet and wanting to put Zurg out for the count. Your job is to find his stronghold, power him down for good this time and make sure that he is, and rescue all those bots before we have a hostile takeover on our hands. Now get out there and get to work!"

All five saluted their leader, rushed out to their star cruiser, and off into the galaxy to their first stop in their large investigation that could soon unravel the very cosmos itself.

* * *

><p>So here is the first chapter! Oi, talk about a emotional roller coaster ride, eh? Well, strap yourselves in because your in for the ride of your lives because it's all downhill from here! (sorry late night bad puns what else can you do?)<p> 


	3. Hidden In The Details

Ahh, finally chapter two! Yes I know it's been a while but real life called and wanted me in a lot of of stuff but every chance I got I was writing away getting everything down and now here is the long awaited product. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Do not own BloSC. Plain and simple.

* * *

><p>Buzz Lightyear of Star Command<p>

The Ultimate Sacrifice

Ch. 2-Hidden in The Details

As Star Crusier 42 landed on the surface of Verdentia, the team deboarded the ship and made their way into the city, their destination being the local law enforcement to discuss with them the events that took place with NOS-4-A2 when he attacked his victims. After reaching the police building the chief greeted them at the entrance and said, "Welcome, Team Lightyear. As you could have guess by the mood of the people an attack like this wans't expected at all to happen. Especially from one of Evil Emperor Zurg's wicked creations."

"Well, we're actually thinking that he's finally cutting his alliance and going out on his own, and going by any means necessary to put Zurg out of business for good," Buzz replied, explaining what he and his commanding officer had deduced earlier.

"Should I alert the government to put the planet on high alert?," the Verdentian inquired, quickly getting alarmed with worry and fear.

"Oh, no, no. Nothing to worry about. Once we find his base we'll take him out in no time at all and ease your worries," the hero convinced, his rather gallant personality shining through. "Now, where are the, uh, victimized automatons?"

Breathing a relaxing sigh of relief the supervisor quickly felt the bad feeling go away as he led the group to a room set off as a makeshift infirmary and answered while opening the doors to a space filled with cots, robotic supplies, but no metal bodies, "Well, as you can see, they have disappeared just like all the others that have been attacked. They all vanished early this morning before anybody arrived to check on them. We're thinking that they left at sunrise while the population was still asleep. We didn't even realize that one of our ships was goine until the first patrol was leaving for the other side of the planet and discovered the craft gone. Unfortunately, they were too far gone for us to track their coordinates."

Now knowing that they were too late to examine the evidence and the victims the galaxy's greatest hero sighed in discontent, rubbed his head in thought, then suggested, "Well, since the reason whey we came here is now long gone, might as well get all the information you have on the incidents, from the attacks to the discoveries. Everything you have we're going to need a copy of for our investigation."

"Of course. We'll get you everything that you need to take back with you," the chief replied, leading the team back out and down the hallway. "Right this way. We've kept all that we've detailed in a room up here."

As the others walked away, MINERVA stayed behind looking around the empty room, thinking that if only she paid attention and had read the debriefing message when it came in on her communicator they would have been able to get here sooner and maybe have been able to at least caught the robots as they were leaving. Of course, if only she were paying attention to what was really going on and not in her downcasted funk they cyborg wouldn't be thinking these thoughts. Seeing that she was all alone the Spiritoian headed out of the building and walked down the street, her mind clouded by her troubled emotions. What seemed to be a just a few minutes that passed happened to be a while later, the brooding Ranger was passing by a wide alleyway when the corner of her right optic noticed something out of the ordinary. On the wall facing her was a marking that was shaped exactly like the symbol that was found on the ill-fated mechinations that were found on the other planets. As she stood closer to examine it the half-robot found it strange that nobody had seen it as they passed by and reported it to the authorities. Unless...unless it was made to be seen by mechanical eyes only. Leaning in really close to the concrete the half-metal woman quickly shuffled through the different filters that were installed in her optics to decipher the makeup and deduced that her theory was correct. This was meant for either her or XR to find and follow. However, since the smaller Ranger wasn't here, he was ruled out so it left her as the one who was meant to find the concealed hint.

Getting the feeling that she needed to go in, the semi-machine looked both ways to see if anybody was coming then cautiously stepped inside her cybernetic eyes scanning for any familiar insignias or other traces that were similar. As she delved deeper in, the tracks started making themselves known while her view sought them throughout the alleyway, as if they were arrows pointing her in the direction that she needed to go. Before she reached the other side her glowing orbs caught a good-sized circle with the symbol placed at the 90 degree points hidden under under some rubble and trash. Stooping down to dig through the garbage what she found almost shocked her once more. It was NOS's destroyed randometer, a device when installed into a power grid could send a recoil of electricity to his enemy if he or she tried to drain him of power. The last time she saw this gadget was on the metal monster's powerless chassis when they defeated him a few months ago and sent his hell to PC-7. Slowly picking up the gizmo MINERVA turned it over several times to examine it and by what it looked like it was still damaged beyond repair and it appeared by how it was gripped the vampire had ripped it right out of his chest to use as a clue, or bait, to lure her to find it. While she was contemplating over the object, the cyborg failed to hear the sounds of four sets of footsteps coming from behind her and a voice that of course belonged to the galaxy's greatest hero asked, "Hey, MIN, we saw that you had disappeared and wondered where you went. We figured you had gone to find some unfound clues or something. Did you happen to find anything per chance?"

Quickly straightening up while at the same time making sure that the internal components of the device were showing the half-mechination turned around, faced her team and replied, "Oh, well I thought I did but it was just a piece of junk that must have been ripped out of something. Probably doesn't work by now."

While she was answering her collegue the cyborg's gaze kept darting towards the experimental ranger, hoping that he would be seeing the symbols like she was but there was no hint that he was picking up on their chemical make-up, which was proving something very important at that point that was starting to make the Spiritoian feel even more hollow. She was the only one that was to see the markings, or meant to as part of a mastermind scheme that was in motion at that very moment. Hoping to divert everyone's attention away from the situation, MINERVA tossed the randometer in an underhanded motion and walked through the group suggesting, "Since there's nothing else that we can do here, might as well head out and see if we can pick up some kind of trail that might lead us to the vampire."

Quickly walking up next to the other Senior Ranger Buzz agreed, "That's the spirit! What better way than to just go on an old-fashioned hunt for the diabolical fiend. Let's get going, Rangers!"

Bringing up the rear the rookies were way past worried at this point for their friend's condition. A bit of a scared look and an almost silent whisper escaping him Booster whispered, "Do you think we should tell Buzz about MIN's mood? I've got a bad feeling that she's getting worse by the minute now."

"I'm not sure we should," Mira replied, also in a hushed tone. "He's not even noticing that she's trying to hide her misery the best she can. I say that the second he gets suspicious we let him know immediately. What do you think, XR? XR?"

Seeing that the shortest Ranger wasn't rolling along beside her the princess turned around and found the little automaton digging through the rubble for the object that the taller mechination had found. When everyone had started walking away he had stayed behind to get a better look at the device. His optics had watched where it landed as soon as the coast was clear he darted right over and sifted through the junk that had fallen on top of the object in question until he found it, the frayed wiring facing up. Picking it up the robot turned it over in his servos and recognized what it was by the hole made in Savy's energy absorption stake a few months ago. Why this was here had confused the metal man greatly. However, he had no time to ponder on it when he heard his name being called up ahead by Mira. Quickly stowing the find in his chest compartment he caught up with the rest of the team as they approached and boarded the ship, after a few minutes rocketed to life, no pun intented, and took off for the deep reaches of space.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later as 42 was on patrol a call came in on the pilot's dash communicator, the ring that was familiarly set when a tip was coming in from the station's call center. Answering it Buzz replied, "Lightyear here. Whatcha got for us?"<p>

"Just got word that the suspect NOS-4-A2 was sighted on the planet Tradeworld about a half hour ago," the voice on the other end of the line delivered directly.

"Tradeworld, huh? We're on our way," the hero responded, turning the ship around and blasting off towards the world in question.

A while later the spacecraft was docking in the downtown district, the likiest place the evil creation would haunt. After deboarding the captain directed, "Alright, we can cover more ground if we split up into two-team groups. Mira, you come with me, XR and Booster you're in another, and MINERVA I'm sure that you can handle things yourself so you're on your own for this one. Let's move out. First to find him calls the others for back up."

All nodding in agreement the squad broke up and went their separate ways, starting their search across the area. As the groups took off in the air the cyborg stayed on the ground , wondering at the same time why Buzz let her go off on her own especially with her state of mind at such a rocky low. He either knew what was going on the entire time or he really had no clue how bad she was being torn up on the inside. However, there was no time to figure out this assortment there was only time to hunt down the monster who was creating this misery for her. Deciding to use the word on the street the Spiritoian asked a few civilians that were passing by if they had seen the robot in question. Most just blew the Ranger off but there were a few that had pointed out the direction they had seen the vampire last. Putting similar clues together she plotted out the best route to go on. And the best route led to another alley. Just what the metal woman needed right now, to venture down another dark path to find something unknown.

Reaching the area her informants told her about the officer started going throught all the pathways, keeping her optics peeled for that wretched machine. As the young woman entered the fifth alley her senses were starting to trouble her a bit which usually meant that danger was afoot. When she reached the middle of the back street a clancking sound came from behind, causing MINERVA to whip around with her blaster in hand aiming at nothing but thin air. Staring at the spot the noise came from for a few seconds she took a calming breath of air and lowered her weapon then out of nowhere someone asked behind her, "My, aren't we a little jumpy. May I suggest a vacation to calm those restless nerves of yours?"

Surprised by the voice the cyborg whipped around again and was suddenly face to face with NOS-4-A2 himself. Seeing who it was quickly made her slight jump back and hold the villian at gunpoint, inquiring, "What do you want, you malicious hunk of junk?"

Chortling darkly a bit he replied, "Oh, is that any way to start a conversation? Especially with someone who can overcome that frail psysche such as yours and leave your powerless shell in this dingy scum of a place."

"I really don't care what you say to me," the officer countered rebalancing her stance at the same time. "What I want to know before I send your powerless shell back to PC-7 is why you're kidnapping robots off of different planets how you managed to escape the prison in the first place."

"Well, you have quite a list there, I have to admit," NOS commented, the tone of his voice clearly saying that he was rather enjoying this banter. "However, I'm afraid that I don't have time to answer all of your questions. There are so many things that still have to get done and so little time to accomplish them all."

Seeing what he said as him saying that he was about to leave the woman gripped her weapon harder and growled, "Sorry, but you're not going anywhere except right back to jail where you belong, once I call the rest of my team for backup."

Watching the Ranger fall right into his trap the vampire hovered closer to the Spiritoian, at the same time placing his servo on the blaster forcing it down while he distracted her by saying, "You know, I've always admired your determination to see evil defeated at every turn. It's so...energizing when your conviction and boldness knows no bounds. And may I say that I always loved your dedication to the job, always sticking to it to the end no matter how horrible or gruesome it may get. I only wish that I had someone with your brand of quality and specialty. If we could only meet with each other in private I bet we could have hours and hours of discussions on it. And I think I know just where we can."

Leaning in next to the metalized woman's ear, the villian whispered, "Come to the planet where no sun shines on the surface, where the civilization died off the face for thousands of years, where time stopped before the era of the machine occurred. Come find me there and all your questions will be answered."

Picking up something that was nearing the two he lightly brushed a kiss on her lips then disappeared into the darkness of the alley, leaving the Ranger in a dumbfound state. A couple of minutes later XR and Booster were rounding the corner and found their teammate standing a few feet away. By the looks of it she was distracted by something since the cyborg never noticed the two walking up behind her. Hoping to catch her attention the Jo-adian asked, "Hey, MINERVA. Did you manage to find the energy vampire?"

Snapping out of her stupor the senior Ranger looked around remembering where she was and what she was doing before NOS had distracted her. Turning around to face them her expression was of utter confusion and contemplation. Touching her temple a bit she replied, "Uh, no. I had asked around to see if anyone had seen him but after picking up a tip it turned out to be a false lead. What about you guys?"

"No such luck," the smaller robot commented, sounding very frustrated at the thought. "We've searched high and low and not a single clue as to where he might be on this excuse of a backwater planet."

"I'm guessing that since we didn't have much luck Buzz and Mira won't either," the big red guy figured, his ears dropping with disappointment.

"That's possible," the blue-haired woman agreed. "But we'll never know until we regroup with them. Come on, let's go and see if they got the better side of the situation."

Activating her wings and taking off the rookies looked at each other with a mixed look of confusion and and thought. They both were strangely befuddled by their partner's ever-changing mood. Seeing that she was moving away pretty fast they took off after her. Flying for a bit the three found the other two members landing at the ship just as they were. As the heroes group together, their captain inquired, "So, did any of you manage to find that fiend? We've search every possible square inch and not a single shred of evidence to point to his location!"

"Sorry Buzz, none of us were able to flush him out," the other female team member answered, making her voice sound like she had come up empty like the other two. "I was able to swing a solid lead but when I tracked it down the tip turned out to be a bad one. I'm thinking that we got here just after he managed to leave the planet unnoticed and give us the slip."

"Eh, maybe you're right," the great hero agreed, sighing at the same time figuring that his fellow senior officer was right with her suggestion. "Well, I guess there's nothing else we can do here. Come on, we better head to Star Command and report our findings to the commander."

Everyone following Buzz inside the ship the crusier took off soon after rocketing through space to the orbiting station above Captial Planet. A few hours later the craft was docking in the launch bay and the team had disembarked, quickly making their way to Nebula's office. After explaining to the commanding officer what they had found out from their trips to Verdentia and Tradeworld the peg-legged man told them that for now wait until another lead pops up and work on other cases during the time being. After dismissing them the five split up all turning in for the night.

As she settled into her recharge chamber and closing the lid, MINERVA stared up through the glass her thoughts were full of nothing but of what happened between her and the vampire in the alley. Her heart had fluttered uncontrollably and her stomach churned with anxiety when her memories reviewed when NOS came closer to her and told her everything he admired about her. Touching her mouth she could still feel the kiss he laid on her lips and the evil mechination's parting words echoed through her head. The clues to where the fiend's base was swirling around and around until it almost jumbled together into one big mess until they suddenly clicked together and the planet's named popped into her mind: Aladorsia. It was the only dead planet that had no sign of technology present when the civilization died off. And it was the only shot she could think of to find the monster once again.

Popping the lid open and quietly climbing out the cyborg looked around to see if there was someone that was watching. Once she was comfortable that no eyes were gazing at her every movement, the Spiritoian quickly moved into the hallway and navigated the many twists and turns and found herself walking into the launch bay. Searching around she found a one person mini crusier, just the craft she needed for her personal mission. Getting inside she quickly checked the crystallic fusion cells to see how much power the ship had and to her luck they were barely used. Remotely opening the hatch she started the engine and took off, barely using the thrusters to leave an ion trail that could be followed. When she figured that there was a safe distance between her and the station shifted the engines to full power and rocketed off to her destination, nothing but the future confrontation on the young woman's brain.

* * *

><p>And there you go! Wow, can someone say that there's trouble coming and coming quick? Well, we'll just have to wait and see until the next chapter! Read on, my friends!<p> 


End file.
